When the Sun Fades
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: I'll stay by you Rukia..." He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes as his other arm wrapped around her protectively. "Even when the sun fades." RenRuki Fluffy one-shot R&R!


Alright so I've always wanted to write a RenRuki fanfic. I even had the idea in my head. Only I decided to change it a bit from the original idea. It is fluffy. How fluffy, well that's for you to decide I guess. Just enjoy this one-shot : D

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach!**

* * *

He nodded before leaving his captain's office. He leaned against the door, looking up at the ceiling before sighing. He almost collapsed outside the room. When he first got called to see his captain, Renji thought that he was in trouble. But he learned that he should never assume the worst. He stood up straight and went to head home. But before going there, he decided to go check up on a certain someone.

He had just found out that Rukia was supposed to be heading out tonight. As he was walking towards the thirteenth squad's barracks, he was thinking of what he wanted to say to her. He knew that she was still recovering from the blow Gin dealt her.

* * *

_He was so busy trying to keep himself from getting attacked by Tousen when he saw a zanpakutou come flying right past him. He moved back just in time but it ended up hitting Rukia in the gut. Gin smirked when he hit his target. Renji's eyes followed only to see Rukia falling towards the ground._

"_RUKIA!" He yelled. Renji made a mad dash for her only to be stopped by Chad and Orihime. _

"_Renji-kun, don't worry. I'll heal her. You have to help Kurosaki-kun and the others. Don't get distracted."_

"_Orihime-san... Sado.." The big giant gave a thumbs up to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about._

_Renji looked towards Orihime before turning to face Gin. "Alright, I'm counting on you Orihime-san. Please help Rukia."_

_With that, Renji charged towards Gin._

* * *

He shook his head, trying to wash away that memory. Renji felt like he owed it to Rukia to visit her before she left. _It's the least I can do. After letting her get hit like that. _His hand balled up into a fist as he ducked his head down. _Damn, now I know how that baka Ichigo feels. _

When he lifted his head, he saw the sign that read. '_Thirteenth Squad's Barracks'_ He sighed. _Here goes nothing. _He pushed the doors opened only to be welcomed by Kiyone.

"Welcome Renji-fukutaichou!"

He nodded in response. "Err, is Rukia around?"

"She's sitting in the back with Ukitake-taichou. Follow me!" With that said, she started walking towards the back. Renji followed after stuffing his hands in his pockets. He stopped when she opened the doors to reveal Rukia and Ukitake sitting there. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation when they turned their heads.

"Welcome, Renji-kun."

"Hi Ukitake-taichou. Can I speak to Rukia alone?"

He nodded. "Sure, I was just about to take my leave."

With the help of Kiyone, Ukitake got up and walked out the doors. Leaving Rukia and Renji alone. It was silent aside from the two pairs of feet walking down the hallway. Renji walked towards Rukia and sat down in front of her, deciding that staring at the floor was very entertaining. Rukia moved closer to him and placed her hand on his. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Is something wrong Renji?" Her voice laced with worry.

He mentally kicked himself for making her worry. Renji shook his head. "Nah, I'm alright. I just came to see how you were doing Rukia... How are you injuries?"

She shrugged. "They've healed. It wasn't even serious to begin with."

"What are you talking about?! You were stabbed in the gut because I moved out the way! Dammit, it should have been me who took the hit not you!"

"Renji stop being foolish! It wasn't your fault. It was mine for standing in the wrong spot at the time! I don't need anyone looking after me like I'm some child! I'm old enough and very capable of taking care... of... my-" She stopped as she felt Renji pull her against his chest. A blush crept on her face. Renji was never the kind of guy to act this way. He was always stubborn and he always acted very childishly. Never in her life had she seen him act so... gentle.

"Rukia...I-." He swallowed the fear that plagued his mind. "I was afraid. The moment I saw his zanpakutou enter you.. I was terrified. I thought you had really died."

He placed his head on hers. Renji closed his eyes and tried to focus on just Rukia. She was here now. And she wasn't taken from him. His other arm wrapped around her, pulling Rukia into his chest. He felt her bury her face in his chest while her arms wrapped around him as well.

"It's okay Renji.. I'm here and alive. Thanks to Orihime. She really has grown stronger." She pulled away to show him what she meant. She opened her shihakusho and showed him that there was no mark on her stomach. "See? It's all better now." Rukia looked into his eyes. Then she smiled sadly. "So, you don't have to blame yourself anymore. It's all over now. Aizen is dead as well as the espada. Tousen and Gin are gone as well." She rubbed his arm softly. "So, don't worry about it. Everything worked out for the better. Even if you think it should have gone a different way. Sometimes things happen for a reason."

His eyes softened when he looked at her. She was pleading for him to be happy and not blame himself. It was the same way when they were kids and she had gotten a scrape on her knee.

* * *

_She had tripped on a rock while they were playing tag. Rukia sat up and rolled up her pants to reveal the scrapes that were now on her right knee._

"_Rukia... I'm so sorry.."_

_She shook her head and looked at him. "It wasn't your fault Renji. I was the one who tripped on the rock. I should have been keeping an eye on where I was running. So, please don't feel guilty."_

_He nodded as he placed the bandage on her knee. When it was done she unravelled her pant leg and looked at him. He looked at her and gasped when she smiled. Her cute adorable smile. He blushed so much, his hair matched his face. Then she jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug while resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Thank you Renji... For taking care of me."_

* * *

"Still, Rukia... I don't want to lose you. That's the only thing that scares me. And it's as simple as that. The reasons why I protect you and take full responsibility for what happens to you. I want you to be happy. And it's because I don't want to ever lose you."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked down at her and gave her his signature smirk.

_Renji... You've changed since we were kids. You've... finally become a man._

"So, when were you supposed to head to Karakura?"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts. "Well, I was supposed to be leaving tonight but..."

He looked at her with a confused look. He already knew that she was supposed to leave tonight. But he wanted her to tell him herself. And not always have to hear things from the other members of the Gotei thirteen.

"The shinigami that patrols there can handle one more night of duties. So I'll be leaving tomorrow night instead." She smirked at him.

He sighed out of relief. "Good, because I want to tell you something."

She looked up at him, her hands moving to the front of his shihakusho.

"Renji, what is it?"

He looked down at her. "Well, Yamamoto-soutaichou offered me a captain's position. I just found out from Captain Kuchiki before I came here. He also told me that if I wanted to, I could wait 'til you came back from Karakura so you could become my lieutenant.

* * *

"_This is a rare opportunity Abarai. Not many lieutenants of the Gotei thirteen ever get offered a captain's position. But you've proven to all of us many times that you can handle the duties of a captain. Especially since you can use bankai and not many of the others can. I'd give this some serious thought before you go charging in and accepting."_

_Renji's eyes widened before bowing . "Thank you captain. I will take my time in deciding."_

_Byakuya eyed him before sighing. "And maybe, just maybe, I'll let Rukia become your lieutenant. That's if you can wait until she comes back."_

_He stood up fast, "She's leaving? Where is Yamamoto-soutaichou sending her?"_

"_He's sending her to Karakura for a month. Kurosaki deserves to rest after helping us kill Aizen and the espada. The least we can do is have someone else patrol around there. And the shinigami whose supposed to be patrolling is very lazy and doesn't do a good job. So Rukia offered to go for a month."_

_Byakuya stood up. "If you need it, you have my blessing already." He walked past Renji. "Just don't break her heart."_

* * *

Her eyes went as big as they could go. "Nii-sama said that?"

Renji nodded. "Yup. But it would have to wait 'til next month, when you get back. So... How about it Rukia? Do you want to become my lieutenant?"

Her eyes started to water. "You'd never leave me to do everything on my own would you? Do you promise to stay by my side?"

He smirked. "Only if you agree to be by mine."

The tears she had been holding for so long finally fell. She wound her arms around his neck. "YES! Renji I will!"

He chuckled as he wrapped his around her back. "Good. Cause I love ya. And I'm not gonna let you go."

"I love you too Renji! Oh god! I love you so much."

She pulled her head away slightly only to have Renji press his lips to hers. Rukia's eyes closed and she leaned against his chest. After a few minutes, he pulled away slowly and grinned at her. She grinned back as he grabbed the blanket next to them. Gently, he laid her down beside him and braced her head on his arm.

Her hands clutched at his shihakusho and she stared up at him.

"Stay with me?"

His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Yeah."

Her eyes closed and soon after that she fell asleep. He watched her for a few minutes before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'll stay by you Rukia..." He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes as his other arm wrapped around her protectively.

_'Even when the sun fades.'_


End file.
